A known conventional clutch assembly may incorporate multiple friction plates and a separator plate positioned between each pair of adjacent friction plates. When the friction and separator plates are in contact with each other or “engaged”, a power path is established for torque transmittal to a load (for example, the wheels of a vehicle). When the clutch is disengaged or open, it is desirable to ensure that the separator plates detach from (and remain spaced apart from) the friction plates, in order to minimize clutch drag. Clutch drag may occur in an open clutch when one or more separator plates fail to disengage from associated friction plates, or when the gap between adjacent plates is small, causing drag within the fluid layer separating the adjacent plates. Power losses through open clutch drag may be a significant source of mechanical inefficiency in automotive transmissions.